


Цепной пес

by Starland



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starland/pseuds/Starland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Я мог бы тебя задушить. Цепью. Но я просто смотрел.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Цепной пес

Сознание возвращалось неохотно, со скрипом. Мозг, казалось, был не в силах примириться с событиями последних двух дней. Марк заворочался в постели, потянулся — но тянуться что-то мешало. Что именно, Марк не успел сообразить потому что сразу же отвлекся, заметив, что простыни были чистыми. Он не помнил, когда успел их сменить. Два с лишним месяца он вообще спал без простыней, на голом матрасе и в одежде — как последний бомж.  
  
Значит, сменил все-таки. Ну и ладно — если простыни чистые, значит, не так все плохо, решило изможденноe тело.   
  
Мозг, уже почти окончательно проснувшийся, счел нужным с этим не согласиться. Все вообще-то было хуже некуда. Сначала Страма давило у него на глазах стенами. Страм орал. Марк сам, кажется, орал не меньше Страма. Даже когда крышка гроба открылась и Страм плюхнулся на него, Марк все еще продолжал орать и извиваться как припадочный. Ощупывать Страма, одновременно пытаться спихнуть его с себя — только спихивать было особо некуда. Дальше... дальше, похоже, случилось что-то еще, после чего Страм приложил его башкой об стену гроба и вырубил.   
  
Дальше была больница. Потом было заявление об отставке. Со Страмом они не перекинулись даже парой слов.   
  
Потом Марк вернулся домой, выпил и лег спать, как был, прямо в одежде, вяло размышляя, что за ним вот-вот должны прийти, потому что Страм все же вряд ли будет молчать...   
  
Марк вздохнул и открыл глаза. И замер — над головой висела явно незнакомая ему люстра. Люстра была, что называется, «веселенькая»: оранжевая с китайскими иероглифами.  
  
Особого веселья Марк не почувствовал. Очень осторожно пошевелил левой рукой и выматерился, увидев наручник вокруг запястья, соединенный с изголовьем кровати массивной цепью. Цепь была длинной, сложенной кольцами, как уставшая змея.  
  
«Мать же твою, где я?» В голове мелькали догадки одна бредовее другой. Джилл? Аманда или Крамер, восставшие из ада? Свободной рукой Марк задумчиво почесал затылок, сполз с кровати и потащился в туалет — благо длина цепи позволяла. Отлив и почистив зубы чьей-то зубной щеткой, Марк принялся рыться в аптечном шкафчике. Единственное лекарство, которое он обнаружил, было его собственное: антибиотики, прописанные в больнице — от порезов на спине. Какое-то время Марк тупо смотрел на пузырек с таблетками.   
  
— Кто же ты, сука? — задумчиво протянул Марк. — Кто?  
  
— Да брось метаться, — раздался усталый голос. — И сам ты сука.   
  
От неожиданности Марк уронил пузырек с антибиотиками в унитаз.   
  
— Мда, — буркнул Страм. — Хуево у тебя с координацией, Хоффман. Может, ты и гроб по ошибке открыл? В смысле, хотел показать мне средний палец и невзначай нажал на кнопочку?  
  
Марк ухмыльнулся и медленно развернулся, чтобы встать лицом к лицу со Страмом. Тот выглядел совершенно измотанным. Левая рука была в гипсе.   
  
— Да нет, это было вполне намеренно, — вздохнул Марк. — Но, совершенно очевидно, напрасно! Ты тоже что ли...  
  
— Тоже — что? — моргнул Страм.   
  
— Работал на Крамера?   
  
— Ты спятил? — обалдел Страм.   
  
— Ясно. Значит все гораздо хуже — увидел веселенькое, вошел во вкус, так? Хочешь поиграть со мной в игру? — Марк громыхнул цепью для выразительности.  
  
— Иди нахер, — обозлился Страм, — Ты — маньяк, опасный для общества! Что мне еще с тобой делать?  
  
— В смысле? — удивился Марк. — Сдать в руки правосудия...   
  
— Я подумаю.   
  
— И пока ты будешь думать, я буду сидеть на цепи? — уточнил Марк.  
  
— Посидишь, не сдохнешь, — без тени раскаянья в голосе отрезал Страм. — Жрать хочешь?  
  
— А ты будешь кормить?   
  
— Буду. Аллергии есть?   
  
— О да. У меня серьезнейшая аллергия на цепи, — ухмыльнулся Марк.   
  
Страм смерил его хмурым взглядом.   
  
— Ладно. Так и быть, цепь можешь не жрать.  
  
***  
  
Через два часа Страм принес жареную курицу и индийские лепешки. Марк вполне удобно устроился в кровати и впился зубами в куриное крылышко. Цепь не особо мешала — и Марк даже подумал, что к ней можно будет привыкнуть. Наверное.  
  
— Не стесняйся, присаживайся, — прочавкал Марк, вытерев руку о чистую наволочку, — чувствуй себя как дома!  
  
— В жопу, — автоматически ответил Страм, но все-таки опустился на край кровати.   
  
— Рассказывай.   
  
— Что?   
  
— Какого хера тебе от меня надо? Почему ты вообще меня честно и спокойно не сдал властям?  
  
Страм пожал плечами.   
  
— У деда как-то была собака...  
  
— Все понятно, — вздохнул Марк, — можешь не продолжать. Лучше бы ты попугая завел.  
  
— Да я тоже уже так думаю, — буркнул Страм, — попугай бы меньше трепался!   
  
— Ладно, ладно, — Марк покончил с курицей и принялся за лепешки. — Ты сам-то жрать будешь?  
  
— Не голоден.   
  
— Тогда рассказывай про собаку.   
  
— Да нечего рассказывать. Была собака. Охотничья. — Страм неопределенно взмахнул рукой. — Подцепила заразу какую-то — бесилась, бросалась на людей. Надо было усыплять.   
  
— Ага? — с интересом отозвался Марк.   
  
— Дед отвел её в лес, пристрелил сам. Потому что это была его собака. Понимаешь?  
  
— Когда это я успел стать твоей собакой? — возмутился Марк. Впрочем, возмущение было довольно-таки вялым — после еды клонило в сон.   
  
— А хер знает, — очень устало ответил Страм. — Может, когда ты пометил свою территорию.  
  
Марк замер, судорожно уцепившись за обрывочные фрагменты того чудовищного вечера — когда он впечатывался всем телом в Страма, выгибался и снова падал на битое стекло — и орал, орал, орал...   
  
— Хочешь сказать, что я обоссался? На тебя? — уточнил Марк.   
  
— Лучше бы ты обоссался!  
  
— Э-э-э... хочешь сказать, что...   
  
— Ты кончил. На меня. Мне на живот.   
  
— Вот оно что. — Теперь стало понятно, почему Страм приложил его башкой об стену гроба. — А ты?  
  
— А что я?  
  
— Сам-то не кончил?   
  
— Я не педик! И не извращенец, — огрызнулся Страм, здоровой рукой собирая с постели коробки, пакеты и огрызки.   
  
— Ну да. Ты только держишь у себя в постели мужика на цепи. Я попытаюсь примирить в сознании эти два факта. Кстати, где ты планируешь спать?   
  
— На кушетке! — рявкнул Страм, развернувшись и направляясь к выходу.   
  
— А тебе завтра на работу? — уточнил Марк.   
  
— Естественно, мне завтра на работу!  
  
— И как ты себе это представляешь? Днем будешь работать — и каждую минуту помнить, что держишь кого-то дома на цепи? Поверь мне, это очень плохо сказывается на психике.   
  
Страм вышел из спальни, хлопнув дверью напоследок. Марк откинулся на подушки и расхохотался.  
  
***  
  
— Пошел вон! — не на шутку взбесился Страм, неловко развернувшись в душевой кабинке. Левая рука, с гипсом, обмотанным пластиком, все-таки сильно стесняла свободу.   
  
— Не вопи, мне надо отлить. Да ты не стесняйся, сам же сказал — я как собака...   
  
— Убью.   
  
— Хорошо, но сначала я все-таки поссу. Кстати, почему ты приковал меня за левую руку? Это типа — справедливость такая? Раз у тебя левая сломана...   
  
— Я просто подумал, что тебе правой подтираться будет удобнее.   
  
— Добрый какой, — ухмыльнулся Марк. — Кстати, я тут знаешь, что подумал?  
  
— Это не может подождать, пока я помоюсь?   
  
— Нет, погоди, — Марк уцепился за пришедшую в голову мысль, — вот у тебя работа опасная, даже не отрицай.   
  
— Гораздо менее опасная теперь, когда ты здесь.   
  
— Но все равно, риск есть, — уперся Марк, — а ты — человек одинокий по жизни, вот представь себе, что тебя пристрелят, например — ну или пропадешь без вести, и я буду тут один, умру с голоду...   
  
Страм окинул его брюхо скептическим взглядом.   
  
— Не умрешь. Тебе личных запасов, так сказать, на месяц хватит.  
  
Марк скорбно почесал волосатый живот.   
  
— А через месяц?  
  
— Ты издеваешься? в Нью Йорке? За долг по квартплате сюда ворвутся на второй же день, чтоб посмотреть, не сдох ли я и можно ли прибрать к рукам залог.   
  
Марк выругался и мстительно дернул за ручку бачка, спустив воду. Страм заорал секундой позже, когда его обдало кипятком из душа.   
  
— Сука, — жалобно проскулил Страм, прижимаясь к кафельной стене, — какая сука, ну надо же.  
  
— Кстати, — развил тему Марк, — я тут подумал — а если я буду орать? Позову на помощь?   
  
Страм недобро ухмыльнулся.   
  
— Ты забыл, где мы живем? Ори сколько хочешь. Никому дела нет.  
  
***  
  
Вечером Страм все-таки принес в спальню ящик Буста и мешок консервов.  
  
— На случай, если я сдохну, — буркнул он, грохнув все это в угол у двери. — С голоду не помрешь.  
  
— А если пожар? Или грабеж? Или землетрясение? — Выспавшись и отожравшись, Марк предсказуемо заскучал и начал развлекать себя всевозможными сценариями собственной гибели.  
  
— И чего ты от меня хочешь?  
  
— Оставь напильник, — попросил Марк, — если что, я руку. Того.  
  
— Или мне — глотку. Того! — взвился Страм.   
  
— Да брось ты, если бы я хотел тебя убить, я бы тебя давно бы цепью задушил. Утопил бы в унитазе. Глотку тебе перерезал бы, опять же!  
  
— У меня безопасные лезвия!   
  
— Мне не критично.   
  
— Вот если не критично, тогда и руку себе режь — безопасными лезвиями.   
  
— Так это же долго, — приуныл Марк.   
  
— Ты все равно ничего не делаешь целыми днями!   
  
— А что мне делать? Телека нет. Книг нет. Интернета нет. Питер, почему ты так жесток со мной? Я же человек! Тебе нравится быть жестоким?  
  
В глазах Страма вспыхнуло бешенство.   
  
— Ты не человек. Ты — говно.   
  
— Почему?  
  
— Потому что! Если даже не принимать во внимание все остальные убийства на твоей совести, то хотя бы начнем с того, что меня у тебя на глазах давило стенами, и ты еще сомневался — открыть или не открыть! Кто ты после этого?   
  
— Блядь! — не на шутку взбесился Марк, — конечно я сомневался! Хотя бы потому, что я не был уверен, что этот хуев гроб не рассчитан на одного! Там вполне могло быть какое-то сенсорное устройство, которое бы отметило лишнюю тяжесть и сработало бы иначе! Например, утопило бы нас обоих в кислоте! Или сделало бы нам инъекцию из измельченных свиных туш, предварительно выдавив нам глаза и оторвав яйца!   
  
Страм чуток побледнел.   
  
— А что — так могло бы быть?   
  
— Зная Крамера — запросто. Он ужасно не любил, когда его пытаются наебать.  
  
— Гм. Теперь твоя истерика в чем-то даже понятна.   
  
Марк глянул на него с надеждой.   
  
— Так что, я уже человек?   
  
— Нет, — буркнул Страм. — Все равно говно. Но говно истеричное.  
  
***  
  
Неделю спустя Страм принес ему мобильник.  
  
— Слушай внимательно, — рявкнул Страм, извлекая мобильник из упаковки. — В случае какой-то катастрофы — можешь послать мне СМС. Можешь, в принципе, набрать 9-1-1, но...  
  
— Что — но?   
  
— Учти, если ты освободишься таким образом — пойдешь прямиком в тюрьму. Материалы на тебя у меня есть, спрятаны в надежном месте.  
  
— Где именно? — заинтересовался Марк.   
  
Страм нехорошо улыбнулся.   
  
— Где мне надо. Так вот. Ты можешь позвать на помощь — если сочтешь, что электрический стул тебе больше по душе.   
  
— И это —это твоя игра? — заржал Марк. — Брось, какой электрический стул! С нашей системой правосудия через пять лет выйду.   
  
— Если выйдешь, я тебя сам пристрелю, — отрезал Страм.   
  
— У тебя, кстати, тоже будут неприятности, — счел нужным заметить Марк. — Работу потеряешь, в тюрьму сядешь за… за похищение. И пытки!  
  
— Какие, к ебаной матери, пытки! — заорал Страм. — Ты жрешь больше меня! Ты спишь целыми днями!  
  
— Да-а-а, — мечтательно протянул Марк, но тут же спохватился. — Но все равно — это пытки. У меня даже телека нет.   
  
Пальцами здоровой руки Страм ожесточенно сжал переносицу, как будто пытаясь справиться с подступившей головной болью.   
  
— Хорошо, — сказал он. — Ладно.   
  
— Отпустишь?   
  
— Телек дам.   
  
— Ну хоть что-то, — смирился Марк. — Спасибо на добром слове.   
  
— И кстати, почему ты полуголый! — Взгляд Страма упал на голую грудь Марка и на клочья рубашки на полу. — Какого хрена ты избавился от рубашки?   
  
— А как мне было мыться? — удивился Марк. — С рубашкой, которая висела тряпкой на левом запястье?  
  
— Я как-то с гипсом моюсь, и ничего!   
  
— Так это ты. Ты вообще у нас — человек с большой буквы.   
  
— Убью я тебя, Хоффман, когда-нибудь, — тоскливо сказал Страм.   
  
— Кстати, мне бы не помешали чистые брюки. И пара-другая трусов.   
  
— Обойдешься!  
  
— Да мне-то что, я без комплексов. Могу и голым ходить, если уж на то пошло, мне стесняться нечего, знаешь ли…   
  
— Какой у тебя размер? — перебил его Страм.  
  
— Восемь с половиной, но это — когда стоит...  
  
— Я про размер брюк! — снова взбесился Страм.   
  
— О, прошу прощения. Тридцать второй.  
  
Страм оскалился, когда его взгляд остановился на животе Марка.   
  
— Ты себе безбожно льстишь.   
  
— Ну хорошо, тридцать четвертый!   
  
— Учти, если они окажутся малы, я не собираюсь бегать туда-сюда....  
  
— Хорошо, бери тридцать шестой! — разозлился Марк. — А виноват в этом ты, между прочим! Кормишь меня тут жареной курицей! Пиццей! Гамбургерами! Я чувствую себя свиной тушей!   
  
Выражение на лице Страма стало по-настоящему страшным.   
  
— То есть ты считаешь, что я, после четырнадцатичасового рабочего дня должен давиться в очереди в супермаркете, покупать тебе здоровую пищу, потом готовить и приносить тебе на тарелочке в постель? Хоффман, ты не охуел?  
  
Марк улыбнулся.   
  
— Как говорится в книжке, мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили.   
  
— Гори в аду такие книжки! — снова заорал Страм. — И ты тоже! И я — мать же твою!   
  
— Тс-с-с-с, — успокаивающе сказал Марк, — это просто стресс. Я же говорил, что держать человека на цепи и пытаться совместить это с работой будет нелегко... кстати, тебе важна твоя работа?  
  
На лице Страма отразилось бешенство.   
  
— Не твоё дело!   
  
— Ну как же не моё. Именно твоя работа сейчас меня кормит, одевает и платит за мой мобильник. Очень даже моё, я бы сказал. Так вот, — поспешно продолжил Марк, прежде чем Страм разразился очередным потоком ругательств, — ты точно не боишься её потерять за такие дела? Не боишься загреметь в тюрьму?  
  
Страм прищурился.   
  
— Хоффман. Ты серьезно думаешь, что после той гребаной комнаты я еще чего-то боюсь?  
  
***  
  
СМС МХ 10:13: Страм. Ты тут?   
  
СМС ПС 12:13: Да, что такое?  
СМС ПС 12:15: Хоффман?  
СМС ПС 12:17: Хоффман, ты в порядке?  
СМС ПС 12:21: Марк, блядь, возьми трубку!  
СМС ПС 12:23: Марк, скотина, если ты сейчас же не возьмёшь трубку, я заберу у тебя мобильник! И телек.  
СМС ПС 12:24: И брюки  
СМС ПС 12:32: Буду через 15!!!  
  
СМС МХ 12:45: Страм, не суетись. Все путем, я просто уснул.  
  
СМС ПС 12:46: ТЫ-ГОВНО!  
  
СМС МХ 12:47: Извини  
  
СМС ПС 12:49: Марк. Иди нахуй.  
СМС ПС 12:56: Я думал тебя убивают!!!! Мудак ты ебаный  
СМС ПС 12:57: Чего тебе надо было было-то?  
  
СМС МХ 12:59: Просто так  
СМС МХ 13:00: Я скучал  
  
СМС ПС 13:01: Убью  
  
***  
  
Когда Страм вернулся домой, перед ним предстало невероятное зрелище. Марк Хоффман, как обычно, полуголый, сидел враскорячку у изножья кровати и ожесточенно терся об него спиной.   
  
— Это твоя версия спортзала? — холодно поинтересовался Страм.   
  
— Это моя версия напильника! — огрызнулся Марк. — Знаешь, как чешется? Мог бы и предупредить, что у тебя клопы!  
  
— У меня нет клопов! — возмутился Страм.   
  
— Значит у меня... были. Что вообще-то неудивительно, учитывая образ жизни, который я вел последние несколько лет... А ты их перенёс к себе вместе со мной. Сочувствую.   
  
Свободной рукой Страм ухватил Марка за локоть, заставил подняться и развернуться. Беглым взглядом окинул его спину и хмыкнул:  
  
— Хорошая новость и плохая.   
  
— Давай хорошую.  
  
— Это не клопы.   
  
— Все. Дальше ничего не говори, дай умереть счастливым.   
  
— У тебя все-таки воспалились твои... царапины.   
  
— Тебе бы такие царапины! — взбесился Марк. — Ты меня полчаса вдавливал в битое стекло! Всей своей тушей!  
  
— У кого из нас здесь туша, это еще спорный вопрос, — буркнул Страм, вышел из комнаты, а через пару минут вернулся с тюбиком «Полиспорина». — На. Держи.  
  
Марк с сомнением посмотрел на початый тюбик.  
  
— И что мне с ним делать?   
  
Страм оскалился.  
  
— Есть у меня несколько предложений!  
  
— Но если серьезно? До спины я не дотянусь, телосложение не то.  
  
Страм обреченно вздохнул.   
  
— Черт с тобой. Ляг на живот.   
  
Марк хлопнул себя по голой груди и выразительно громыхнул цепью.  
  
— Ты даже не представляешь, как это двусмысленно звучит в нашем положении, — сказал он, но все-таки послушался.  
  
Страм сел на кровать рядом с ним, выдавил весь тюбик ему на спину и начал втирать крем в царапины, тоскливо ожидая очередной пошлости. Марк лежал на удивление тихо и почти не шевелился. Только мордой в подушку уткнулся... и...   
  
— Хоффман! — Страм в сердцах шлепнул его по воспаленной спине. — Какого хрена ты руку сунул себе под живот?  
  
— Брюки д-давят, — слегка запнувшись, пояснил Марк и шумно, с облегчением выдохнул.   
  
— Ты дрочишь!   
  
— Уже нет.  
  
— Ты спустил мне в постель! — Страм был вне себя от ярости.   
  
— Да какая тебе разница! Ты все равно здесь не спишь!   
  
— Ты — чудовище.   
  
— Да будет тебе, — хмыкнул Марк и неловко приподнялся на постели, застегивая брюки. — Если тебя это утешит, то я в постели редко. Чаще в душе...  
  
— Еще и в душе? — окончательно озверел Страм. — Я там босиком ходил, между прочим!   
  
— Ты слишком брезглив для человека твоей профессии! И вообще — что мне было делать? У меня впервые за три года начало вставать!..  
  
Страм выскочил из комнаты, не дослушав.   
  
***  
  
Где-то неделю Страм все еще злился, но после долгих извинений Марка сменил гнев на милость. Возможно, потому, что единственный телек теперь находился в спальне, и чтобы посмотреть кино или сериал, приходилось чуть ли не драться за пульт.   
  
— Почему ты все время смотришь эту гадость? — Страм с отвращением тряс пультом, сменяя канал.   
  
— Люблю, — невозмутимо отвечал Марк, с сожалением провожая взглядом «Закон и порядок».   
  
— Что тут можно любить? — Страм переключил канал на «Сейнфелд».   
  
— Меня успокаивает.   
  
— Чем? — искренне обалдел Страм.   
  
— Да так, — Марк пожал плечами. — Смотрю на всех этих изнасилованных, убиенных и расчлененных и думаю — легко отделались.

 

***

  
— Кстати, о законе и порядке. Давай поговорим серьезно. Ты долго меня собираешься держать на цепи?  
  
— Я не знаю, — честно ответил Страм. — Наверное, пока не буду убежден, что ты не представляешь опасности для общества.  
  
— И как ты намерен это осуществить?  
  
— В смысле? — Страм несколько растерялся.   
  
— В смысле, у тебя есть план? План реабилитации, я имею в виду?  
  
— Тебя — реабилитировать? Ты издеваешься?  
  
— Значит, всю жизнь на цепи, — подвел итог Марк.   
  
— Выходит, что так.   
  
Они снова помолчали. Страм остервенело расчесывал багровые шрамы на руке, с которой наконец-то срезали гипс.   
  
— Не чешись, заразу занесешь, — одернул его Марк. — И протяни цепь хотя бы до кухни.   
  
— Зачем тебе? — с подозрением отозвался Страм.  
  
— Готовить буду! — рявкнул Марк. — От тебя же не дождешься нормальной еды! Еще одна пицца — у меня брюхо лопнет. Прямо на твои белоснежные простыни.  
  
— Нет, — уперся Страм. — Готовить сам буду.   
  
Марк обреченно махнул рукой.  
  
***  
  
— Питер. Ты все-таки окончательно опустился. Превратился в маньяка. Потому что кроме как пытками это не назовешь.   
  
— М-м-м?  
  
— Цветная капуста — на пару. Шпинат. Морковь. Ты издеваешься? И что это за серое говно на краю тарелки? Погоди, дай угадаю, тебя вырвало в процессе приготовления?  
  
— Это фарш индейки.   
  
— Тоже на пару?  
  
— Угу.   
  
— И без соли... Ты сам-то это пробовал?   
  
— Марк. Я пахал семьдесят часов на этой неделе — это не считая отчетов. Потом я искал шпинат. Не гневи бога.   
  
— Гм. Много работаешь. Надеюсь, тебе платят за сверхурочные?  
  
— Не твоё дело.   
  
— Значит, нет.  
  
***  
  
Чуть ли не впервые за время своего вынужденного пребывания в квартире Страма Марк чувствовал себя несколько неуютно. Возможно, потому что Страм стоял у входа в спальню, напряженный как струна, опирался на дверной косяк и молчал. Очень долго молчал, но выражение лица было совершенно диким. «В таком состоянии человек способен на убийство», — отрешенно подумал Марк.   
  
— Что случилось? — счел нужным спросить Марк.   
  
— Пришел счет за телефон. И за кабельное, — очень спокойно ответил Страм. — Ты не мог бы мне кое-что объяснить?  
  
— Что именно? — Марк отполз к изголовью кровати. Цепь жалобно звякнула.   
  
— Девятьсот долларов — счет за телефон. Четыреста — за кабель. За что, блядь, за что?!  
  
Марк несколько смутился — тоже впервые.   
  
— Я, похоже, увлекся.  
  
— Увлекся. — В голосе Страма сквозило бешенство. — Каналы с порнухой! Секс по телефону — Марк! Как можно наговорить на девятьсот долларов?!   
  
— Да легко, — искренне ответил Марк. — Разговоры, кстати, были горячими. Я честно говорил, что лежу без рубашки, прикованный к кровати — дальше оно как-то само...   
  
— Само? — Страм сделал шаг по направлению к кровати. — Ты, сука, представляешь, сколько мне надо будет пахать, чтобы это отработать?  
  
Марк снова звякнул цепью.  
  
— Выпусти меня. Я вернусь на работу. Отработаю, верну деньги.   
  
— Заткнись. Какого хуя, Марк? Ты… ты вообще должен сидеть тихо, жрать, что дают, и быть благодарным за то, что жив! А не развлекаться!  
  
— Я и сижу тихо, — возразил Марк. — И это не развлечения! Это жизненно необходимые потребности! Мне нужен секс!  
  
— Три года ты без него обходился!   
  
— Да, но тогда у меня были другие приоритеты. Сейчас меня накормили, дали отдохнуть — появилась потребность в сексе. Ты же знаком с пирамидой Маслоу?   
  
Выражение лица Страма ясно давало понять, что с пирамидой Маслоу он знаком не был и в ближайшее время знакомиться не собирался. Марк задумчиво проследил взглядом за руками Страма — тот очень спокойно расстегивал брючный ремень.   
  
— Душить будешь? — с некоторым уважением спросил Марк.  
  
— Пороть! — отрeзал Страм, складывая ремень вдвое.   
  
— Зачем? — искренне удивился Марк. Все-таки ход мыслей Страма иногда ставил его в тупик.   
  
— Чтоб дурь из головы выбить!   
  
— А если я не дамся?  
  
— Отберу телек, заблокирую все номера на мобильнике, кроме своего.   
  
— Гм. — Марк поморщился. — Ну ладно, давай попробуем.   
  
Он расстегнул брюки, стащил их вместе с трусами и сбросил на пол. Лег на спину, раздвинув согнутые в коленях ноги.   
  
Страм, казалось, несколько опешил.   
  
— Ты чего?   
  
— Что значит — чего? — снова удивился Марк. — Если уж лупить, так пряжкой по яйцам. А ты как собирался?  
  
На долю секунды казалось, что Страма вырвет прямо на постель — но все-таки он сумел овладеть собой. Засунул ремень обратно в петли и застегнул пряжку.   
  
— Все-таки ты ужасный мудак, Марк. Телек отключаю.   
  
— Если отключишь, я сдамся властям! — взбесился Марк.   
  
— Сдавайся! Мне похуй! — взревел Страм, развернувшись и направляясь к дверям. — Если думаешь, что в тюрьме тебе будет лучше — катись куда хочешь!   
  
— По крайней мере, в тюрьме у меня будет секс! — крикнул ему в спину Марк. — И, учитывая мой состав преступлений, его будет МНОГО!  
  
***  
  
Телек Страм все-таки не отключил, но зато заблокировал каналы с порнухой. Заодно заблокировал на мобильнике интернет и все номера, кроме собственного.   
  
— Я не выдержу, — сказал Марк. — Я не могу жить без секса. Приведи мне хотя бы бабу!   
  
— Марк, — очень устало вздохнул Страм, — как ты себе это представляешь? Я буду водить сюда проститутку, чтобы ты — на цепи! — её трахал?   
  
— Да ладно, мало ли извращенцев на свете! Большинство даже глазом не моргнет...  
  
— Нет. Просто — нет.   
  
— Ну хоть парня! — продолжал торговаться Марк. В глубине души он думал, что еще через полгода согласится на козу.  
  
— Еще лучше. Марк, нет. Мне слишком жаль любого человека, которого ты будешь трахать. Или который будет трахать тебя. Никто этого не заслуживает. Мне даже жаль этих несчастных девушек, которые были вынуждены вести с тобой интимные разговоры по телефону!   
  
Марк недобро прищурился.   
  
— Себя ты тоже жалеешь?  
  
— В смысле? — обалдел Страм.   
  
— Я думаю, ты меня понял. — Марк окинул его хищным взглядом. И добавил: — Я ведь, если ебанусь от такой жизни, сдамся. Мне действительно не страшно.   
  
Страм глянул на него с ненавистью.   
  
— Ты знаешь, если не страшно, пристрелить никогда не поздно.   
  
— Ну, так что тебя останавливает? — оскалился Марк.   
  
— Все патроны на учете. Отчет потом писать. Я уже не говорю о том, что придется избавляться от трупа.   
  
— Ну вот, — с удовлетворением сказал Марк, — легче дать, правда?   
  
***  
  
СМС MX 10:16 Питер  
СМС MX 10:16 Я не понимаю, почему ты так злишься!   
СМС MX 10:17 В этом нет ничего личного. Я просто очень хочу трахаться.  
  
СМС ПС 10:18 Иди нахуй  
  
СМС MX 10:19 Питер, пожалуйста  
СМС MX 10:20 Я тебе не говорил, за что люблю Закон и порядок?  
  
СМС ПС 10:21 Марк. Нахуй.   
  
СМС MX 10:22 Честно — не за кейсы. За Стэйблера. Какой зад! Какие бицепсы!   
  
СМС ПС 10:23 Я отключаю мобильник.   
  
СМС MX 10:24 А если пожар, землетрясение и я умру? Тогда что?  
  
СМС ПС 10:25 Мне просто не может так повезти. Мне никогда не везет.  
  
  
***  
  
— Марк, я тебя ненавижу. Понимаешь? Я ненавижу тебя, ты... ленивая гнусная эгоистичная тварь!   
  
— Тс-с-с-с. Не кипятись. Тяжелый день?  
  
— Он был бы гораздо легче, если бы не ты!   
  
— Что случилось? — Марк пододвинулся, освобождая место на постели и похлопал ладонью по одеялу. — Присаживайся, рассказывай.   
  
— Да что там рассказывать! Я на вызове, за дверью четверо вооруженых наркодилеров, девка какая-то орет истошно — я не пойму где, то ли там, то ли у соседей, подмоги еще нет... И тут твои ебаные СМС-ки!   
  
— Гм. Ты меня беспокоишь, Питер. Ты очень напряжен последнее время. Давай я тебе помогу снять напряжение? Отсосу?   
  
— Ты хочешь, чтоб меня еще и вырвало? — огрызнулся Страм.   
  
— С чего бы? — оскорбился Марк.   
  
— Да ты посмотри на себя в зеркало!   
  
— Я что, педик какой, перед зеркалом вертеться? — фыркнул Марк. — И, кстати, мне всегда говорили, что у меня очень чувственные губы!   
  
— Тебе безбожно врали. У тебя волосатое брюхо, кривые ноги, складки на боках и кабанья морда.   
  
— Мечта же, — ухмыльнулся Марк. — Не понимаю, почему ты отказываешься... Ладно, ладно, не бесись. Давай телек посмотрим.   
  
— Валяй.   
  
— «Сейнфелд»?  
  
— Мне похуй.   
  
— Я тогда включаю «Закон и порядок».   
  
— Как я уже сказал, мне похуй.  
  
***  
  
СМС MX 11:49 Питер? Ты тут?   
  
СМС ПС 12:00 Марк, тебя убивают?  
  
СМС MX 12:01 Нет  
  
СМС ПС 12:02 Жаль.   
  
СМС MX 12:04 Я скучал. Хотел услышать твой голос. Вернее — увидеть твой текст.   
  
СМС ПС 12:05 Иди в жопу!   
  
СМС MX 12:07 Я беспокоился. Ты вчера был таким уставшим. Вырубился прямо у меня в кровати.   
  
СМС ПС 12:08 Я помню!!!  
  
СМС MX 12:10 А я смотрел на тебя, пока ты спал. Питер, тебе говорили когда-нибудь, что ты очень красив, когда ты спишь?   
  
СМС ПС 12:12 Отъебись.   
  
СМС MX 12:13 Питер, у тебя охуенные бицепсы. Лучше Стэйблера.   
  
СМС ПС 12:16 Блядь! Ты правда смотрел на меня, пока я спал?   
  
СМС MX 12:18 Да. Я мог бы тебя задушить. Цепью. Но я просто смотрел.   
  
СМС ПС 12:19 Лучше бы задушил!   
  
СМС MX 12:20 Не нервничай. Я не хочу делать тебе больно.   
  
СМС ПС 12:22 Ты мне уже делаешь больно!   
СМС ПС 12:22 Я на совещании! Оставь меня в покое, я потеряю работу  
СМС ПС 12:23 и мы будем жить в каком-нибудь гребаном подвале в Бронксе!   
СМС ПС 12:24 и там будут клопы! Марк, отъебись! Прошу по-хорошему!  
  
СМС MX 12:26 Хорошо. Скажи, что дашь мне — и я оставлю тебя в покое до вечера.   
  
СМС ПС 12:26 Блядь. ОК.   
  
СМС MX 12:27 Ты обещаешь?   
  
СМС ПС 12:27 Да! Да! Только отъебись!   
  
***  
  
Питер Страм, при всем его сложном характере, оказался человеком слова. По крайней мере, именно так Марк расценил баночку вазелина, которую Страм с ненавистью сунул ему в руки, рявкнув:   
  
— Раздевайся!   
  
Марк поковырял ногтем ценник «$ 3.49» и ухмыльнулся:   
  
— Нормальный любрикант купить не судьба, я так понимаю?  
  
— За тридцать пять долларов? — огрызнулся Страм. — И это — пока я выплачиваю счет за твой мобильник? По-хорошему, ты бы обошелся куском мыла!   
  
— Ладно, ладно, — Марк махнул рукой, — не кипятись. И ты тоже разденься.   
  
— Обойдешься!   
  
Марк вздохнул.   
  
— Питер, я стесняюсь настаивать, но для секса тебе все-таки придется раздеться.   
  
— Нет. Мне достаточно будет вытащить хуй из ширинки.   
  
Долгое время Марк молчал. Потом подвел предварительный итог сказанному:  
  
— То есть я буду снизу?  
  
Питер недобро улыбнулся.   
  
— А ты на что рассчитывал?   
  
— Ну-у-у, — Марк пожал плечами, — вообще-то я рассчитывал на какое-то подобие равенства. Мы могли бы меняться.   
  
— Если ты думаешь, что я тебе еще и в жопу дам ... Заткнись и снимай штаны, пока я не передумал!   
  
Марк вздохнул, расстегнул брюки. Извиваясь, выполз из брюк и трусов, пинком отправил все на пол и откинулся на спину. Из одежды на нем оставались только носки.   
  
Страм оглядел его с явным сомнением.   
  
— Мда.   
  
— Если тебе самому так противно, можешь привести мне кого-нибудь другого, — оскорбился Марк. — Девку. Парня.   
  
— Я не собираюсь поставлять тебе жертв!  
  
— При чем здесь жертвы? — Марк окончательно обиделся. — Я не собираюсь никому причинять вреда.   
  
Какое-то время Страм колебался, но потом все-таки покачал головой.   
  
— Нет, Марк. Мне слишком страшно за любого человека, который окажется с тобой в постели. И даже в одной комнате.  
  
— Ну ладно, — сдался Марк, — хорошо, что сам не боишься. Или боишься все-таки?   
  
Страм снова оглядел его и поморщился.  
  
— Перевернись на живот. Раздвинь ноги.   
  
— Ты знаешь, это как-то очень обидно звучит.   
  
— И смажься!   
  
— Чего? — окончательно обалдел Марк.   
  
— Дырку в заднице смажь! — зверским голосом сказал Страм. — И растяни чуток!   
  
— А ты?  
  
— Я не собираюсь совать тебе пальцы в жопу!   
  
— Ясно. А член, значит, нормально?   
  
— На члене у меня хотя бы будет презерватив!   
  
— Ну надень латексные перчатки, если такой брезгливый! — с раздражением буркнул Марк, откручивая крышку с банки.   
  
— Латексные перчатки дома держат только маньяки!   
  
— Их вообще-то еще для уборки держат. Ладно, проехали. Ты так и будешь стоять одетый, пока я лежу на кровати голый, на цепи, и сую себе пальцы в задницу? Скажи, пожалуйста, кто из нас после этого маньяк?  
  
Страм не ответил. Марк вздохнул, но отступать, пожалуй было поздно.   
  
Трахать себя пальцами было несколько непривычно и несколько неловко, особенно учитывая тот факт, что таким образом он не развлекался уже очень и очень долго. Собственно, если подумать трезво, то происходящее было несколько обидным, но мозг, сдуревший после полутора месяцев безделья, отказывался думать трезво. Собственно, вообще думать отказывался. Особенно учитывая тот факт, что несмотря на обиду, у Марка стояло. Неслабо так стояло.   
  
От резких движений в заднем проходе слегка саднило. Марк отклячил зад, подвигал пальцами еще пару раз и, ради эксперимента, согнул. И взвыл, прежде чем упасть плашмя на постель.  
  
— Ты готов? — раздраженно спросил Страм.   
  
— Я был готов полминуты назад, — буркнул Марк. — Сейчас я просто обалденно счастлив.   
  
— Ты кончил, что ли? Самостоятельно?   
  
— Мне хватило того, что ты смотрел.   
  
Страм смачно выругался.   
  
— Не сердись, — попытался утешить его Марк. — Хочешь, отсосу?   
  
— Иди нахуй.   
  
Марк перевернулся на бок, приподнялся на локте и прищурившись, глянул на Страма.   
  
— Ты в порядке?  
  
— Нет. — Страм тупо смотрел перед собой. — Я никогда не буду в порядке. Мне кажется, у меня произошли необратимые изменения в психике. Я никогда не буду прежним.  
  
***  
  
СМС MX 15:56 Питер?  
  
СМС ПС 15:58 Марк, оставь меня в покое! Чего тебе надо? Ты накромлен! Ты выспался! У тебя был секс!   
  
СМС MX 15:59 Ты называешь то, что у нас было, сексом?   
  
СМС ПС 16:00 Ты прав. Это гораздо хуже.   
  
СМС MX 16:05 Ты слишком много переживаешь из-за пустяков.   
  
СМС ПС 16:09 Иди в задницу! Марк, я думал, если я тебе дам, то хотя бы в течение дня не буду получать твоих объяснений в любви!   
  
СМС MX 16:11 В-первых, ты мне не дал. Ты просто смотрел.  
СМС MX 16:14 Во-вторых, я не люблю тебя, Питер.   
СМС MX 16:14 Мне просто хорошо с тобой.  
  
***  
  
  
Когда вечером Страм ворвался в спальню, Марк дрых сном праведных. Или сном тех, кто окончательно забил на всё на свете.   
  
— Марк! — рявкнул Страм.   
  
Марк заворочался в постели и приподнялся на локтях.   
  
— Чего?   
  
— Ты можешь объяснить, почему входная дверь изуродована?   
  
— Мне-то откуда знать, — равнодушно ответил Марк и зевнул. — Я, знаешь ли, сильно ограничен в своих возможностях. Благодаря тебе.   
  
Рука Страма сжалась в кулак.   
  
— Марк, на кой хрен тебе мобильник, если ты не можешь мне отправить СМС, когда кто-то пытается ограбить квартиру?  
  
— Я не услышал. Проспал.   
  
— Как это можно проспать? Как можно проспать, когда взламывают стальную дверь с тремя замками?   
  
Марк вполне безразлично пожал плечами.   
  
— Ну не взломали же. А я крепко сплю. Последнее время, по крайней мере.   
  
Страм нехорошо прищурился. И процедил сквозь зубы:  
  
— Кормить сегодня не буду.   
  
— Почему это? — удивился Марк. Он уже привык к овощам на пару и обессоленному мясу, и вообще, чувствовал себя прекрасно.   
  
— Потому что не заслужил! Сторожевые псы хотя бы гавкают, когда в дом к хозяину ломятся!   
  
Марк спокойно посмотрел Страму в глаза. Улыбнулся уголком рта и отчетливо сказал:  
  
— Гав.   
  
Страм бессильно опустил руки.   
  
— Я не буду готовить. Буду дверь приводить в порядок — один замок все-таки вскрыли! Именно то, что мне нужно после двенадцатичасового рабочего дня! А ты можешь жрать Буст и консервы!  
  
— Ты что! — забеспокоился Марк, — это же мой запас на случай твоей смерти!   
  
— Вот, можешь начинать! Потому что, вполне возможно — я просто повешусь, как только дверь починю!  
  
***  
  
Когда Страм закончил возиться с дверью, было уже за полночь. Он ввалился в спальню в полубессознательном состоянии и как был, взмокший и с отверткой в зубах, плюхнулся в постель.   
  
Марк осторожно забрал отвертку и взъерошил ему волосы.   
  
— Не злись.   
  
— Я не злюсь, — спокойно ответил Страм. И добавил: — Отсоси мне.   
  
— Чего? — опешил Марк.   
  
— Что слышал. Возьми в рот и отсоси.   
  
— Мне не нравится твой тон.   
  
— Мне плевать. Бери в рот и соси. Бесполезная тварь. Мудак конченный.   
  
— Страм. Питер. Я не то чтобы против, но мне кажется, ты не в настроении.  
  
Страм криво улыбнулся.   
  
— Знаешь, кого ты мне напоминаешь, Марк?  
  
— Собаку?   
  
— Нет. От собак, как я уже говорил, есть польза. Ты мне напоминаешь маньяка, который приставал к тринадцатилетним девочкам. Не убивал, нет — он просто любил трогать. Однажды, правда, он наткнулся на... скажем так, раннего цветения девицу. Она восхитилась и сразу же перехватила инициативу. Начала его лапать.   
  
— И что? — тупо спросил Марк.   
  
— Он сбежал. Понимаешь, его заводило, когда он мог контролировать ситуацию полностью. Его заводила беспомощность. Иначе он не мог. Так вот — ты такой же. Пока ты мог дергать меня за ниточки и давить мне на психику, тебе было интересно. А просто сосать ты не хочешь.   
  
Марк посмотрел на него явной жалостью.  
  
— Дурак ты, Питер. Чему вас только в ФБР учат. — И положил ему руку на пах.   
  
Страм шумно выдохнул и закрыл глаза.   
  
Марк сосал не то чтобы очень умело, но, что называется, от души. И даже не возражал, когда Страм дергал его за волосы и давил ему на затылок, направляя.   
  
— Глотай, сука, — сдавлено велел Страм.   
  
Марк проглотил и снова приподнялся на локте. И поинтересовался:  
  
— Ну что, я прощен? За то, что не гавкал?  
  
Питер не ответил. Он спал.  
  
***  
  
На следующий день Страм вернулся домой поздно, но пребывая в прекрасном расположении духа. День выдался удачный, и он чувствовал себя молодцом. И уже предвкушал, что поделится хорошими новостями с Марком.   
  
Поделиться не вышло, квартира была пуста. Везде царила идеальная чистота — кроме спальни, где кровать лежала на полу грудой железа. Марк отсутствовал — вместе с цепью и наручником.   
  
— Блядь, — негромко сказал Страм, оглядывая поле боя.   
  
Что делать, было непонятно. Связываться с полицией — можно, конечно, и, наверное, даже нужно, но... тогда самому под арест, и Марка будут искать без него. А если не найдут?  
  
Страм вздохнул и вытащил из кармана телефон.   
  
***  
  
Найти Марка — вернее, его мобильник — с помощью GPS заняло не то чтобы очень много времени, но ребятам в отделе пришлось наврать с три короба. Страм удивился, что не чувствовал никаких угрызений совести. Возможно, Марк на него дурно влиял.   
  
Марк, вернее, его мобильник, обнаружился в секс-шопе — в четырех кварталах от дома. Сам Марк находился там же. Ничего особого не делал, просто спокойно стоял у прилавка и беседовал с милой круглолицей девушкой, которая выглядела слишком невинной для работы в таком месте.   
  
— Марк. Ты — мудак, — рявкнул Страм, хлопнув дверью. Стеклянные дилдо на полочке тревожно звякнули, а девушка смерила Страма недружелюбным взглядом.   
  
Марк спокойно улыбнулся, продемонстрировав свою левую руку — свободную от наручника.   
  
— Да брось ты.   
  
— Что ты сделал с моей кроватью? — взбешенно спросил Страм.   
  
Марк пожал плечами.  
  
— Разобрал. Мебель из Икея — штука простая. Удачно, что именно сегодня утром ты забыл отвертку в спальне.   
  
— Я тебя убью.   
  
— Извините… — тут же влезла в разговор девица.  
  
— Кстати, — подхватил Марк, — познакомься, Питер. Это Клэр.   
  
— Приятно, — буркнул Страм. Он чувствовал какую-то необъяснимую досаду. То ли потому что уже настроился на то, что придется извлекать Марка из ямы с кислотой или намордного капкана. То ли просто тупо ревновал.   
  
— Так вот, — холодно продолжила Клэр, не ответив на приветствие, — я должна сказать вам, Питер, что это — ваша вина!  
  
— Что — моя вина? — обалдел Страм.   
  
— Что в ваших отношениях нет доверия! — выпалила Клэр.   
  
— У нас нет никаких отношений! — рявкнул Страм.   
  
Клэр посмотрела на Марка с явным сочувствием и сразу же перевела взгляд на Страма.  
  
— Вот, Марк тоже рассказывает, что вы стесняетесь ваших отношений. Отказываетесь даже их признавать, держите их в тайне! Он вам про чувства, а вы его посылаете! Неудивительно, что он так отреагировал сегодня! Когда он по ошибке приковал себя к постели — он постеснялся вас беспокоить, не хотел вас раздражать! И вместо того, чтобы позвать единственного близкого человека на помощь, этот бедняга предпочел разобрать кровать и переться через четыре квартала с цепью на руке в секс-шоп!   
  
— Бедняга, — задумчиво протянул Страм, разглядывая Марка как в первый раз. — И правда. Я так виноват, Марк. Ты можешь меня простить?  
  
— Со временем, — серьезно ответил Марк и еще раз улыбнулся девице. — Спасибо за помощь, Клэр. Дальше я сам справлюсь.   
  
— Без проблем, обращайтесь. — Клэр еще раз глянула на Питера с откровенной неприязнью и снова перевела взгляд на Марка. — И если что, бросайте вы его и приходите к нам. Я вас познакомлю с замечательным мальчиком... а вы — очень красивый мужчина, от вас в любом гей-клубе все без ума будут.   
  
— От него и так уже столько народу без ума, — буркнул Страм, ухватив Марка за локоть. — Все трясутся, как припадочные и слюни пускают.   
  
Клэр ослепительно улыбнулась Марку.   
  
— Я верю.  
  
***  
  
— Кофе вечeром пить не стоит, — буркнул Марк, следуя за Страмом в ближайший Старбакс. — У тебя и так режим сна нарушен. И вообще, тебе бы перейти на зеленый чай...   
  
— Марк. Ты лучше не зли меня сейчас, — спокойно ответил Страм. — В твоих интересах — выслушать меня очень внимательно.   
  
— Я тебя слушаю, — Марк принял стакан с кофе у баристы и облюбовал маленький столик у окна.   
  
Страм присоединился к нему минутой позже — со стаканом «Лондонского тумана».   
  
— Джилл Так скончалась сегодня утром, — сообщил Страм.  
  
Марк нахмурился. По личным причинам смерть Джилл его скорее порадовала, чем расстроила, но он подозревал, что вслух нужно сказать что-нибудь более или менее человеческое.   
  
— Если ты меня в чем-то обвиняешь, то — извини. Я выбрался из твоей квартиры полтора часа назад и провел остаток вечера с Клэр.   
  
— Она была не одна, — добавил Страм. Казалось, что Марка он не слышит, а говорит чисто на автомате. — Гордон Лоуренс составил ей компанию.   
  
— Блядь, — Марк вцепился в край стола. — Я-то все думал, кто же этот второй, кто! — Потом Марк спохватился. — Что случилось-то?  
  
— Несчастный случай, — очень ровно сказал Страм.  
  
— Насколько несчастный? — заинтересовался Марк.   
  
— Целиком и полностью. Им обоим пришли записки с просьбой явиться по определенному адресу. Когда они увидели друг друга и всевозможные хитроумные устройства, то... да хрен его знает, что именно случилось. Предполагаю, что активизировалась схема Игры.  
  
— Хочешь сказать, что они без малейшей провокации бросились рвать друг другу животы напильниками? — не выдержал, усмехнулся Марк.  
  
— Не совсем, но в общем и целом — да. Они убили друг друга. — Страм все еще был спокоен. Даже, пожалуй, слишком спокоен.  
  
— Ты знал, что этим все кончится, — с уверенностью сказал Марк, — когда послал им эти записки!  
  
Страм пожал плечами.   
  
— Наверняка такие вещи знать невозможно, как показывает опыт. Но — вероятность была велика. Я рассказывал тебе про деда?   
  
— Не надо про деда! — взмолился Марк.   
  
Страм снова его не услышал.   
  
— Он был человек старой закалки. Не признавал яд для травли крыс. Только самодельные ловушки, знаешь ли. Наполнял баки водой до половины, в крышках проделывал дыры и подставлял к ним деревянные планки. Крысы, привлеченные запахом гнили, взбегали по планкам — и падали в воду. За ночь обычно сдыхали. Но видел бы ты, как те, кто не сдыхали, пытались выкарабкаться, залезая друг другу на спины.  
  
Марк покачал головой.   
  
— Золотое сердце. Думаю, с Джоном они бы замечательно поладили. Кстати, чем ему не угодил яд?   
  
— Боялся за кошек, — объяснил Страм. — Не хотел, чтобы они жрали травленых крыс.  
  
— Я ж говорю, золотое сердце, — хмыкнул Марк. — И когда ты это придумал все? Только не говори, что на лету, пока в гроб падал — я этого не выдержу.   
  
— Как только понял, что ваша игра на выбывание все еще не закончилась, — без запинки ответил Страм. — То есть, вчера вечером.  
  
Марк снова смутился — во второй раз с момента похищения Страмом. Так смутился, что даже взгляд отвел.   
  
— Смотри мне в глаза! — рявкнул Страм. — Сука! Ты ведь не спал, когда в дверь ломились люди Гордона, так? Отвечай! Ты все слышал!   
  
— Питер, не ори, пожалуйста, мы в людном месте.  
  
— Мне похуй! Ты все слышал! Ты знал, что за тобой пришли ваши мудаки в свиных масках, и пока они ломали дверь, вместо того, чтобы позвать на помощь, ты лежал себе, прикованный к кровати и слал мне дебильные СМС-ки. «Я не люблю тебя, Питер, мне просто хорошо с тобой!» Какая же ты невозможная тварь! Какого хрена, Марк?  
  
Марк пожал плечами.   
  
— Я не хотел, чтобы ты еще раз вляпался в игру.   
  
— А сегодня ты решил окончательно свести меня с ума и исчезнуть! — окончательно взбесился Страм. — Эта гребаная отвертка лежала у меня под раковиной два месяца — и ты выбрал именно сегодняшний день...  
  
— Как только я понял, что за мной будут приходить, как ты выразился, мудаки в свиных масках — к тебе на дом, у меня появился стимул съебаться, — честно сказал Марк. — Раньше его просто не было. Даже стимула копаться в твоем хламе и искать отвертку не было.   
  
— Ты лежал два месяца полуголый на цепи — и у тебя не было стимула съебаться? — уточнил Страм с некоторым недоверием в голосе.   
  
— Не было, — признал Марк. — Питер, я не врал, когда говорил, что мне хорошо с тобой. Мне действительно было хорошо. Сам подумай — я спал. Я жрал в три горла. Я слал тебе СМС-ки. Я смотрел телек и дрочил по три раза в день. Иногда я кончал на твои трусы, которые ты забывал в ванной...  
  
— Ты был на цепи! — От таких признаний Страм окончательно охренел.   
  
— Да. Это тоже было хорошо. Знаешь, кстати, как во времена Христа Римская империя казнила убийц?   
  
— Гм. Нет.   
  
— Римляне, глава седьмая, стих двадцать четвертый, — ухмыльнулся Марк. — «Кто избавит меня от сего тела смерти?» — ты же не думаешь, что Павел говорил про своё собственное тело? К убийце приковывали тело убиенного. И отпускали. И убийца таскался по миру, пока не издыхал под разлагающимся трупом своей жертвы.  
  
— Охуеть, — сдавленно сказал Страм. — Тебя послушать, Крамер не так уж и плох.  
  
— Все познается в сравнении, правда? Так вот. Я все это время — у тебя — засыпал спокойно. Зная, что не проснусь прикованным к какому-нибудь трупу. Потому что я уже был прикован к твоей кровати. И мне было от этого хорошо.   
  
Выражение на лице Страма чуть-чуть смягчилось.   
  
— Только не начинай каяться, Марк, — буркнул он. — Я все равно тебе не поверю.   
  
— Я не знаю, что тебе сказать, Питер, — вздохнул Марк. — Я мог бы сказать, что больше не опасен ни для кого, но мы оба знаем, что это неправда, потому что, при возможности, вполне мог прикончить Гордона — если бы догадался про него раньше тебя. Я мог бы сказать, что был безумен несколько лет, а потом очнулся, и черт его знает, почему я очнулся именно на тебе — ну или, — Марк усмехнулся, — как у нас вышло — под тобой. Но какой смысл сейчас об этом говорить? Ты же видишь, я — последний. Более того — я выиграл. В смысле — я очнулся. Ты все еще можешь пристрелить, если хочешь. Мне все равно, потому что я уже выиграл.   
  
Страм очень внимательно посмотрел на него.   
  
— Все-таки пристрелить — это как-то чересчур радикально, — в конце концов неохотно сказал он. — Может, снова цепь?   
  
Марк задумался.   
  
— Цепь — это просто мечта. Но её мы, вместе с наручниками, проебали. В смысле — забыли в секс-шопе. Клэр наверняка уже прибрала всё к рукам.  
  
— Знаешь, в чем твоя проблема, Марк? — неожиданно разозлился Страм. — Ты не доверяешь людям!   
  
— Я трезво оцениваю такие штуки, — хмыкнул Марк. — Наручники стоят восемьдесят баксов, а она девочка небогатая, психологию изучает на вечерних курсах. Ты серьезно думаешь, что она не поживится?   
  
— Не поживится! Она тебя полюбила, мне кажется. Идем скорее, пока магазин не закрылся.   
  
***  
  
Секс-шоп был все еще открыт. Клэр одарила Марка ослепительной улыбкой и протянула ему черный пакет.   
  
— Я знала, что вы вернетесь за цепью, — сказала она, — очень хорошего качества штука, для транспортировки, не обычный хлам из хозяйственного магазина. Да и наручники тоже прекрасные — Пиарсон же, да?  
  
— Совершенно верно, — согласился Марк. — Спасибо вам, Клэр.   
  
— Да, спасибо, — подтвердил Страм. — И за разговор о доверии тоже спасибо. Это очень помогло. — На прощание он оставил ей телефон и адрес. — Приходите в гости, если будет желание. Только позвоните сначала, без предупреждения не надо.   
  
Клэр сразу же зарделась и расцвела от такого счастья.   
  
***  
  
Путь домой занял слишком много времени — потому что Марк все время останавливался. То таращился на витрины магазинов, то разглядывал вечернее небо над головой. И улыбался, как дебил.   
  
— Идем домой, — время от времени одергивал его Страм. — У нас на вечер большие планы.   
  
— Какие планы? — рассеянно спросил Марк, рассматривая новехонькие мобильники в витрине.   
  
— Сначала ты соберешь кровать. Потом ты постелешь чистое белье. Потом ты выебешь меня как полагается.   
  
— Ты дашь в жопу? — восхитился Марк, мгновенно забыв о мобильниках.   
  
— Дам.  
  
— Почему именно сегодня? Мы что-то отмечаем?  
  
— Да нет. Просто мне уже похуй. Ничто не сравнится с тем, как я сам себя сегодня выебал в мозг.   
  
— Ты-то? Ты — да, — согласился Марк. — То, что ты сделал с Джилл и Гордоном — это, знаешь ли... Джон бы тобой гордился.   
  
— Заткнись, Марк, пока я тебя и правда не пристрелил. Ты как был маньяком, так и остался. Ты вообще кого-нибудь жалеешь? Из тех, кто сдох в ваших играх?   
  
Марк очень долго молчал, пока они шли по улице плечом к плечу. Когда Страм уже решил, что ответа не последует, Марк все-таки ответил:  
  
— Нет.   
  
— Я так и знал.  
  
— Правильно знал, — сказал Марк. — Мне сейчас кажется, все наши проблемы — от чрезмерной жалости к покойникам. Жалеть надо, пока еще живы. Вот, например, девочку эту. Клэр. Она же будет ходить в гости к нам теперь. Вести мирные беседы с маньяком. Шутить, кино смотреть, не зная с кем она так мирно дружит. Тебе не жаль её?   
  
Страм резко остановился и левой рукой приобнял Марка за плечи. Сжал крепко — даром, что рука была сломана чуть не напополам, хватка от этого слабее не стала.   
  
— Жаль до слез, — серьезно ответил Страм, — но что поделаешь? Жизнь такая.   
  
  
 **~ fin.**


End file.
